Lovers By Moonlight
by magickal one
Summary: Oz returns to Sunnydale to win back Willow's heart. But when the nerd trio set up shop in Sunnydale, there's more to worry about than love. WillowOz relationship. Please read & review! :)
1. Default Chapter

Hello to all readers! This story is an A.U., based on the tv show Buffy the Vampire Slayer by Joss Wheaton. It is set in season six, and Willow and Tara are NOT an item. They are good friends, but for the sake of my story, they aren't lovers. This is so that Willow and Oz can get back together. Hope y'all like it! Hugs, magickal one  
  
Lovers By MoonLight  
Chapter One  
  
Past And Present  
  
"I love you Willow, you know that."  
  
"Oh Oz, I love you with all my heart. I will forever."  
  
"That's why I have to go. I have to leave because I love you so much. I don't want to hurt you with what I am. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Oz! Please don't do this! Please!"  
  
"I have to. I can't take the chance of hurting you again. You mean too much to me. As soon as I know how to control my other side I'll come back. I promise you.  
  
"Oz, don't leave me, please! I love you so much!"  
  
"I'll always love you Willow.......Willow............Willow............"  
  
"......Willow......WILLOW!" Tara shook Willow awake. They were in their last class for Friday in their junior year, World History. Tara tucked her collar length nut-brown hair behind her ear as she motioned to Will to whisper.  
  
"You were sleeping Will. Are you OK?"  
  
"I was sleeping!" Willow sat up straight from having her head in her arms on her desk. Her shoulder length, face framed red hair fell in her face, her green eyes blinking. Her blue v-neck sweater was slightly rumpled from sitting hunched over.  
  
"Shhhhhh, yes you were! It's OK, we've been doing notes for the past five minutes. I've been paying good attention today. Mrs. Spring didn't even notice you were out." Tara untwisted her green, long sleeved shirt as she smiled.  
  
"Oh, okay. Sorry, I didn't sleep good last night." Willow focused again on the class until the bell rang.  
  
"I want that paper on the French Revolution, whether you think it was justified or not, on my desk Monday morning! That will be all, have a good weekend everyone! Ms. Rosenburg, may I see you for a moment please?" Mrs. Spring said as the bell rang and people packed up their bags.  
  
Willow walked to the front of the class as everyone slowly made their way out. "Can I help you Mrs. Spring?" she asked nervously, playing with the pocket of her blue jeans.  
  
"Well, I would like to ask why you dozed off in class today? Are you feeling alright Willow?" she asked as soon as she saw Willow's face.  
  
"Yes, I think I might be getting a cold though. I didn't mean to doze off. I won't happen again, I can promise you that."  
  
"Well, you go home and get some rest, you look like you need it badly! I'll see you in class on Monday, and don't forget that paper!" Mrs. Spring smiled.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Spring." Willow walked out, her black tennis shoes slightly tapping the floor, meeting Tara a little way down the hall.  
  
"What did Mrs. Spring want?" she asked, smoothing out her brown skirt of its wrinkles, her white faded tennis shoes faintly smacking the floor as they walked to the exit.  
  
"She just wanted to ask why I dozed off, and said I should get some sleep, saying I could use it." They stopped right before the exit to put on their coats, because a downpour of cold February rain was falling outside. People were running everywhere, trying to get out of the rain as soon as possible. Tara put on her gray raincoat and put up her red umbrella for her and Willow to share, while Willow put on her own black coat.  
  
"Well, you do look like you need sleep. Would you want to go to my dorm and hang their for the rest of the night?" she asked, as they slowly made their way across the muddy sidewalk, huddled together under the umbrella trying not to get wet.  
  
"No, I gotta help Dawn with a paper she has to write. But I'll walk you home."  
  
He stood there in the rain, watching her red hair sway as she walked. She was as beautiful as he remembered. He watched as she and Tara walk into the dorm house, say goodbye, and Willow start walking towards Buffy's house. "Willow, I've come back," he whispered. 


	2. Old Friends and Frightening Dreams

Chapter Two  
  
Old Friends And Frightening Dreams  
  
"Hey Willow. How was class? No, sorry, I sounded like a mom on an old black and white TV show. How are you?" Buffy asked when Willow came in.  
  
"Not so hot. I mean, class was good, except I fell asleep."  
  
"You fell asleep? Are you sick or something?"  
  
"No, just tired. I haven't been sleeping good lately. And the whole no magic thingy is still a major change. But what's up with you? Anything new happen today?"  
  
"No, absolutely a day in the land of boring. Dawn's upstairs, waiting for you. She said something about you promising to help her with a paper for school. I thought she was joking, I mean, when does she ever ask for help with her- Will? Buffy to Willow, come in, come in please." Buffy noticed Willow was staring out the kitchen window. Buffy tapped her friend on the shoulder, then shook her shoulder. When Willow didn't move, Buffy snapped her fingers in front of Willow's face.  
  
"What!" Willow turned to Buffy. "What were you saying? Sorry, I guess I kinda zoned out for a moment their." She rubbed her eyes with her hands, trying to wake up.  
  
"Willow, why don't you go upstairs and sleep for a few hours. I'll tell Dawn you'll help her later." Buffy led Willow upstairs to Joyce's old room, which was now Willow's. "You just lie down and get some rest, ok? I'll check on you in a little bit."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah Will?"  
  
"Thanks." Willow smiled, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Anytime." Buffy went to her little sister's room and told her the news.  
  
""Oh...OK. If Willow needs to rest then I can just, you know, do it myself." she mumbled under her breath "I know you don't want me around."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'I'm going to see if Spike's around.'"  
  
Dawn grabbed her coat, and ran downstairs. Just then, the phone rang. "Buffy, it's for you!" she called up.  
  
"Ok. Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Buffy. It's me, Oz. Can I talk to you alone?"  
  
"O--!"  
  
"No, don't say my name. I don't want anyone to know its me." Oz said hurriedly.  
  
"Why! Oh forget it! How are you? Where are you? When did you get back to Sunnydale?" Buffy jumped him with questions.  
  
"I'll tell all later, but can I meet you somewhere and talk face-to-face?" Oz asked.  
  
"Sure, where and when."  
  
"Leave now, and go to the cafe. I'll be waiting."  
  
"Ok, I'll leave now."  
  
"Great. See ya there." Oz said, and hung up.  
  
Buffy raced downstairs. She scribbled a note, telling where she was going. 'Now' she  
  
thought, 'To meet Oz again who I haven't seen in two years."  
  
Willow fell into a deep, dreamful sleep. She first saw herself, doing big bad magic. When that faded, she saw Giles leaving for England, and offering for her to come too. She turned onto her side, and saw the fateful day when Oz left her. She started to cry, and called out his name. "Oz......Oz, don't leave me.......Oz!"  
  
Buffy rushed into the cafe, eagerly looking for Oz. 'Oh my god, it's been two years! I hope he hasn't changed too much. "she thought. Then, she saw him. He was standing next to a fern, his hands in the pockets of his faded, worn-out, stained blue jeans. His hair was a light brown now, but he still had on his black nail polish.  
  
"Oz!" she cried, and rushed over to give him a hug.  
  
"Hey Buffy" he said, hugging back "How are you?"  
  
"How am I! How are you! Where have you been!" she pulled apart, surprised at his question, noticing his red travel stained Dingos Ate My Baby shirt, and green patched corduroy jacket.  
  
"Which one do you want me to answer first? "he replied, using his same old Oz mannerism.  
  
At Buffy's narrowed eyes, he said, "I'm ok. I've been around."  
  
"Around.... where!?!?" she asked.  
  
"Lots of places."  
  
"We've got to let Xander and Anya know, but especially Willow! Come on, you should tell her right now!"  
  
"Wait, we can tell the others, but I want to surprise Willow. I'll need you guy's help, though."  
  
"Well, I think I can speak for everyone, even Spike, in saying we'll all help!"  
  
"Thanks. Now, don't you need to get a movie and food? Willow might wonder where you are, or why it's taking you so long."  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're right! I forgot all about that."  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
"No, I'm good. But Oz, I'm really, really, really glad you're back. It's been hell for Will when you were gone. Where are you staying?"  
  
"I got a room at a hotel close by, just ten min away."  
  
"Good. Give me your phone number, and I'll call you as soon as I get home. Want me to arrange a Scooby meeting with all but Will?"  
  
"That would be great. I can't wait to see the gang again. But you better go, you shouldn't be away too long. Talk to you later?"  
  
"More talking later, and we'll meet at my house for the meeting. Willow has two classes when Tara's off, so we'll have a few hours."  
  
"Who's Tara?"  
  
"Oh, she's the newest member. Well, she came a couple years ago, but she and Will are good friends, and everyone likes her. See you later Oz.!" Buffy called as she left the café. She made two quick stops, and headed home. 


	3. Interpreting Dreams Means Research

Chapter Three  
  
Interpreting Dreams Means Research  
  
When Buffy got home, she first called Xander's to tell him and Anya the news. Next, she called Tara, asking her to come. She paused before going to Spike's, hesitant to speak with him. She shook her head, deciding to tell him later. She made a long distance call to Giles in England, letting him know what was up. After she was done playing telephone, Buffy headed upstairs to check on Willow.  
  
From outside the door, she heard Willow call out "Oz!...Please, I can't anymore!.too dangerous..." Buffy hurried inside. "No, no magic..Oz!....I stopped,... Tara...Buffy! behind you!...Anya I can't!...Xander, n-no..Oz, where are you?....magic bad...Oz.so much blood..O~" Willow was shaking and crying.  
  
Buffy lightly shook Willow awake. "Willow, Willow! Wake up! It was a dream, you were dreaming. Its ok, everything's ok."  
  
"No, everything's not ok! I saw- I saw.him,.it,..I~"  
  
"Wait Willow, just take a deep breath and tell me what you were dreaming about." Buffy tried to get Willow to calm down.  
  
"You, m-me, Xander, Anya, S-Spike, an.and Oz. He was there, and he wasn't all wolf-ie, he was normal. But there was a big bad .thing. Really big. I don't know what he looked like, but I could feel him, sense him. But..h-he liked something with minds. Reading them, looking into them, collecting them, I-I'm not sure what. He was hurting people..an-and there was so much..s-..so much blood! Just everywhere! Xander and Anya wanted me to do a spell, t-to make it all go away. But I couldn't, I-I wouldn't...I can't anymore. An-and Oz, h-he helped with something, he was there!"  
  
"What did he help with Willow?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember."  
  
"We need to do some research. Try to find anything on a guy who likes minds, brains, decapitation, telepathic, anything. I'll call the rest of the gang, and get them over here. But, I want you to drink something hot. You're still shaking."  
  
"Buffy.I just wanted to say... I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what, Will?"  
  
"For being so wrapped up in myself. Being worried over my non-magic-ness, for still being sad over Oz. I should have gotten over him by now. But,.. I guess, .I mean,.I just.."  
  
"You still love him, and that's ok. Part of me will always love Angel, but I can't do anything about it. I just have to try to go on. But no magic is still a big shock to you. It was such a big part of you, and to suddenly stop is hard. It will take time, but I know you can do it. Now, let's go downstairs."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They got up, and went to the kitchen. Buffy called the rest of the gang again while Willow boiled water for coffee. By the time the rest of the Scooby Gang got there, Buffy and Willow already had piles of books out and around them, each sipping hot chocolate with little marsh-mellows.  
  
"So, what's new in the world of the big and bad?" Xander asked as he picked up a book.  
  
"Well, Willow took a nap, and saw some guy who likes minds and brains." Buffy said, as Tara and Anya each sat down and picked up books.  
  
"Likes, as in, to eat, or collect, or read?" Tara opened up a book and started to flip through it. "He liked to read them, and there was some collecting going on too." Willow took the last sip of her cocoa.  
  
"Anya, do you know of any demon who's like that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"There's about twenty kinds who like something to do with brains and/or mind reading. Did you see at all what he looked like?"  
  
"No. I just felt him." Willow got up to rinse out her mug.  
  
""Felt as in the touchy way, or the sense-y way?" Xander asked.  
  
"Sense. I just sensed him. And he felt..seemed..bad."  
  
"Well, lets get looking. If he's coming, we need to know everything possible about him. What are his strengths, weaknesses, what does he like about minds so much, and any ideas where he could be." Buffy handed Anya a book and got back to looking.  
  
For the next three and a half hours, the gang poured over books, and didn't find much. They ate up two bags of chips, and were just about to take a break when Xander blurted out.  
  
"Ok. I give up. Nothing in any of these books says stuff about a guy liking brains. I say it's time to call a man we all know and love who knows a lot more about this than we do." Xander sat back and stretched out his arms.  
  
"I'm with Xander. If we don't know where to look, he might get here and we're totally unprepared." Anya got up to stretch her legs, and get the phone for Buffy.  
  
"Well, we just can't give up! We'll find something son." Buffy also got up, but she walked to the window.  
  
"Buffy, I think she may be right. I mean, no one knows where to find out about demons better than Giles." Willow said.  
  
"But we can't just call him every time we're looking for something."  
  
"Buffy, I'm with Xander too." Tara put in.  
  
"Ok. So it's four to one, majority rules. If you call the G-man, I'll get us something every growing slayer, Wicca.um...ex-demon.ex-Wicca.and growing boy needs." Xander said standing up.  
  
"I thing I speak for everyone here when I say huh!" Buffy responded to the quiet and puzzled stares that followed.  
  
"Pizza! Everyone needs a good dosage of pizza right now." Xander got up to go and grabbed him coat.  
  
"I'll go with him!" Anya got up quickly, and followed him out, grabbing her own coat.  
  
"I guess I'll go call Giles. "Buffy went upstairs to her room and closed the door.  
  
"Well, let's get out some plates and napkins. We don't know how long she'll be in there." Tara got up and walked to the kitchen with Willow following behind her. 


	4. Encephalon

Chapter Four  
  
Encephalon  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hun-ga-mey...me-oh-ta.chin-chuy.hu-a-no-tah! Bringer of darkness, of chaos, of death.obey our command, do as we request."  
  
"Hun-ga-mey.me-oh-ta.chin-chuy.hu-a-no-tah! Ruler of minds, of thought, of free will.we raise you from hell, our plans you'll full-fill."  
  
The three priests in their black flowing robes repeated their chant around the hell-mouth in the old high school library. Surrounding them were two- dozen black candles, all lit brightly. The first walked to the edge, and slit his palm, letting the blood collect and drip into the hole while the other two continued the chant. The other two also did this, and then joined hands and said "Encephalon the wise, do as we bid! We rise you from your grave, be gone of it.be rid!"  
  
With a great explosion of black smoke and bright flashing lights, Encephalon rose up from the hell-mouth. A deafening roar filled the air, and before them stood Encephalon. He stood over seven feet tall, and had inky black skin. Angry blood red welts slashed across his skin where he had been whipped and tortured in hell. His eyes were a bright yellow, and green tattoos shone on his back. His face had great ridges going from the brow to the back of is head, each of them green as well.  
  
"You have risen me from hell where I resided for over ten thousand years. How may I repay you?" Encephalon growled in a low menacing tone.  
  
The center priest walked forward and said, "Yes, we have freed you, and in return you can do us a favor. We want to restore this world to its former state of beauty. We want to once again rule the world with demons, vampires, and the creatures from hell. But we need your help. Will you join us in our quest?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." The priest drew back his hood, and revealed his face. It was Jonathon. The other two followed suite, revealing Andrew and Warren.  
  
~~ When Xander and Anya got back twenty minutes later, Buffy was still in her room. Giles had been telling her books to look in, and she was making a list of the titles. Tara and Willow had paper plates, napkins, and cups sitting out on the counter. They each got pizza and were just about to sit and eat, not knowing how long Buffy would be on the phone, when Buffy came downstairs.  
  
"So, what'd he say?" asked Willow.  
  
"He gave me a list of books to look in. He said it could be any of twenty species, but not to lose heart. He asked that we call him again when we find out more, and that he'll do some researching on his own. But he sounded lonely, .busy, but lonely."  
  
"What kinds of books are on the list?" asked Tara.  
  
"Lots. A big variety."  
  
"Well, I don't want to burst the bubble of fun here, but lets get started looking again, shall we? I for one don't want to be up all night looking." Xander got up for another piece of pizza, and grabbed books. The rest followed suit, and continued to look. As the hours passed they left, one by one, for bed, until Willow and Buffy were the only one's left.  
  
"Come on Buffy. It's one thirty in the morning. I've got an early class and if I don't get enough sleep I'll die."  
  
"Ok. I guess we won't find any more tonight." Buffy got up, yawned, stretched, and followed Willow upstairs. 


	5. Sxoobies Reunited At Last

Chapter Five  
  
Scooby's Reunited At Last  
  
"He'll be here any minute." Buffy said, looking out the window for the umpteenth time in the past fifteen minutes.  
  
"You did say at one, didn't you?" Tara asked as she joined Buffy at the window.  
  
"Yea." She grabbed Tara's arm and asked alarmed "Willow's last class is at one, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I even asked her the time, saying I was wondering if she would want to go out after her class."  
  
"Good...that's good....Where IS he!" Buffy scanned the road again, trying to will Oz's van to come down the road.  
  
"Buffy, you come sit. You're making us all nervous. Tara and I will look out the window." Xander and Tara resumed look out, while Buffy and Anya sat on the couch.  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Anta asked aloud.  
  
"Yea, where is she? She'd love planning a secret like this." Xander said.  
  
"Oh my God! She must still be at Spike's. She went there last night. I hadn't even noticed, what with oz coming and researching Willow's demon." Buffy went to grab her coat and go to Spike's.  
  
"Where are you going? He'll be here any minute." Anya said  
  
"I need to find Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"She's right, you know. You don't want to be gone while Oz's here." Xander said. Buffy hung her coat back up and sat back down.  
  
"Here he comes!" Tara cried and pointed out the window. Buffy rushed over and looked to where she pointed. Sure enough, a green van was slowly pulling down the street. It stopped in front of the house, and Oz stepped out. Everyone ran outside, wanting to see Oz. Anya ran up and crushed him in a big hug.  
  
"Thanks Anya, but need air."  
  
"Oh, well, Xander told me that after long periods of not seeing a person it's customary to greet them with lots of enthusiasm." Anya said.  
  
"Hey Oz! How's it going?" Xander asked, and gave a hug also.  
  
"Not too bad, not that I'm home."  
  
"Oz, this is Tara. Tara, Oz." Buffy introduced the two.  
  
"Hey. I'm glad you're back. Willow's really missed you. I know how much you mean to her." Tara gave a shy hug.  
  
"Thanks. I've really missed her too." Oz returned the hug.  
  
"Well, come on in! Sit, and relax oh weary traveler of far off places." Xander led the party inside. Oz took off his coat and sat down.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm good."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna save you the trouble, and tell you that Buffy already filled us in on what you told her last night. So, we can get right to the planning." Tara said.  
  
"Thanks. I really didn't want to retell the tale. With the whole idea, I've been trying to figure out where a good place would be, and if it should be a gathering, a shindig, or a hoot-en-nanny."  
  
"What's the difference?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, a gathering is mellow song stylings, brie; a shindig, less mellow song stylings, dip, perhaps a large amount of malt beverages; and a hoot-en- nanny, well, it's a chock full of hoot, just a little bit of nanny."  
  
"We've had this conversation before, haven't we?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Anyway, is there a certain mood you want to have? Like, really romantic, or sorta romantic, or mysterious?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not quite sure. I just want to see her again." Oz said.  
  
"Well, do you want this to be followed by sex, or just a first meeting so be soon followed by a second?" asked Anya.  
  
They all looked at her, all embarrassed, Xander most of all. "What? What'd I say?"  
  
"I don't think I want to go that far on a first date, sex wise I mean." Oz said.  
  
""Do you want music, or quiet-ness for talking?" asked Tara.  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Ok, how about this. A romantic, candle-lit dinner for two-right here. We serve you guys; me, I'll be your waiter tonight, and we can cook. Low lights, quiet music, what's more romantic than that?" Asked Xander in a really bad, fake French accent.  
  
"That sounds good. Really good. But are you sure you guys can cook?-not to be offensive or anything." Oz asked.  
  
"Well, I can make French bread." Tara said.  
  
"Salad. Xander and I will make salads." Anya said, raising her hand.  
  
"Dawn can help me make manicotti." Buffy added.  
  
"What could Spike make?" asked Anya.  
  
"Something chocolaty? Like brownies, or cake, or something?" suggested Tara.  
  
"Let him make brownies. I have got to see Spike making brownies." Xander said.  
  
"Cool. But about the cooking, you guys are sure you don't mind? 'Cause I can take Willow out to a nice restaurant if you don't."  
  
"Nope, we're going to cook. It's settled. What time do you want to eat?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ummm...seven-ish, maybe? I could pick up a nice red wine to go with the spaghetti. Tara, maybe you could somehow get Willow to dress up kinda fancy, but not lead on to a fancy dinner...or maybe say you want to take her out?" Oz said  
  
"Yea, that would work. Oh! I could take her out and start driving around- but I would just go around the block a few times, come back here, and lead her up the walk! I t would confuse and intrigue her at the same time." Tara said excitedly.  
  
"Genius! We've got a genius in the group." Xander said, patting Tara on the head.  
  
"Sounds perfect to me. I-I wanted to tell you guys how much this means to me-really. This might sound corny, but I don't know how I would've done this if I didn't have your help." Oz said.  
  
"Were happy to help. We all know how much you and Willow meant to each other, and want to see you both happy. If this is the way to do it, then so be it. You guys are so important to us, and we want what's best. Willow's been so unhappy for so long, and we want..." Tara started, but stopped when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dawn and Spike. They were walking outside, underneath a big, black umbrella. 


	6. Final Plans

A/N: hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get another chpt out. Been busy lately. But, I hope y'all like it. If ya get any ?'s, let me know.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Final Plans  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Look." She pointed out the window, and they all got up to look. Dawn and Spike continued walking down the street, up the walk, and opened the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, and where the hell have you been?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Come on luv, don't get so mad. Nibblet was with me, and I walked her home. Simple as that." Spike walked in past Buffy and stood in the shadows.  
  
"You walked her home in the middle of the day? How is that possible?" asked very confused Xander.  
  
"You really are pathetic aren't you. Oh, don't tell me you didn't see Dawn- y here and me out for a stroll? It's a dark, overcast day, and she had the idea of the umbrella." Spike patted Dawn on the head. Anya closed the curtains in the room, and Spike sat down. "That's better. Who's your little friend?"  
  
"Guess." Said Anya.  
  
Spike looked closer, eying Oz up and down. "Hey, I know you. It's been a few years, but I know you. Can't remember your name, something like Oscar or Osman, wasn't it?'  
  
"Oz. And yea, it's been about two years."  
  
"Now I remember. You're wolf-man. The were-wolf Red dated that skipped town a while back and broke her heart. So you're back now. Good to see it. Red's been real depressed lately, I think it has something to do with her stopping magic. But, you're here now, and that'll cheer her up!"  
  
To stop the uncomfortable silence that followed, Tara grabbed the pad on the table, and started do doodle. A few minutes passed before anyone spoke again. Anya listened to the clock tick on the wall, Xander twiddled his thumbs, Buffy glared at Dawn, Spike looked at Buffy, and everyone was nervous. "So...what are you blokes doin'?" Spike asked, trying to break the tense air.  
  
"Trying to plan a surprise for Willow. But you can't tell her that Oz's back! That would ruin everything we're trying to do." Buffy explained  
  
"We want to get them back together, so we're having a candle-lit dinner...just for the two of them. And, we get to cook." Tara added.  
  
"Well, sounds like fun! Wish I could help...but, fortunately I've got plans." Spike said, starting to get up.  
  
"But you have to help! We've already given you the job of making the dessert." Anya exclaimed.  
  
"Great, what do I get to make, fruit cake?!" Spike asked.  
  
"Brownies!" Anya said happily.  
  
"Brownies! What bloody wanker designated me the official brownie baker! God, I can't believe this! I'm not bloody Martha Stewart!"  
  
"What! You don't want to be part of our special plan to get two people who were in deep love back together, and the way you can contribute is by making chocolate-y delicious brownies?" Anya asked surprised. "Men are pitiful. If I had my powers, I would give you boils."  
  
"Anyway...back to the plan, what's on the menu?" Dawn asked, trying to get them off Spike's back.  
  
"It's not much, but you get to help me cook manicotti." Buffy said.  
  
"Great. Just great." Dawn said, sounding depressed.  
  
"I have another question. When do we want to do this? I mean, tomorrow night, or in a few days?" Xander asked  
  
"Next Saturday night. It's the night of the full-full moon. I want Willow to see me as a man, and not the beast." Oz said. Buffy squeezed his hand, reassuring him.  
  
"Hey Spike, what time is it? I can't see the clock from here." Tara asked.  
  
"'Bout two thirty."  
  
"I've gotta go! Willow's class is ending, and I told her I'd meet her after. See you guys later. It was really nice meeting you Oz. Anytime you want us out till?" Tara asked, jumping up to leave.  
  
"About four, and don't tell anything!" Buffy answered.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Tara smiled, and left.  
  
~~ Jonathon walked over to Encephalon, who was kneeling in a circle of sixteen black and blood red candles. An emerald green potion bubbled in a small cauldron over a fire in the circle, next to him. He muttered a few words in an ancient, forgotten language, and slit his palm with a golden-handled knife. His black blood ran between his fingers as he clenched his fist over the smoking pot.  
  
"Are you nearly done? We have to get this show on the road." Jonathon said.  
  
"The spell must be done in order for me to do my work. It makes the brain more acceptable of my intrusion." Encephalon stated back, as he slipped into mediataion. "I will be ready by mid-day tomorrow to begin. Let no one disturbe me till then."  
  
"Okay then, I'll just leave you." Jonathon walked out of the room, and started to make his way down the hall of the old warehouse. He joined Andrew and Warren in a room off to the left.  
  
"Well, what's he doing?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Completing a spell. He says he'll be ready tomorrow to start." Jonathon walked over, and sat down on a chair, one of the few pieces of furnature the room held.  
  
"When are we gonna contact the vampires and deamons to tell them our plan?" Warren asked.  
  
"We'll let them know when we have a few successfully brain-washed people in our care." Jonathon answered.  
  
They all laughed at this prospect. "Good-by people, hello hell." Warren said. 


	7. hey readers!

Hey to all my readers! Sorry to you all. I have more of my story written, but with my friend's help, I realized that I've made some mistakes! To make the story play out the way I want it to, I'm going to revise it again. Most everything will be the same, but with a few changes here and there. I'm going as fast as I can, but I have finals and projects for school, and a lot of dance classes.  
  
Hugs to all! magickal one 


End file.
